1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and a device for performing the method which produces a non-mechanical deflection of light beams with a high resolution by means of analogue acousto-optical light deflector and a digital electro-optical light deflector which method and device are particularly useful in optical printers and optical storage systems.
2. Prior Art
In optical printers, optical storage systems and in the reproduction of facsimile copies, light deflectors having a very high degree of resolution are required. For example, over a thousand resolvable beam directions are necessary.
Electro-optical and acousto-optical light deflectors are known per se. A particular advantage of an acousto-optical light deflector is that the beam direction can be adjusted or changed within microseconds. This electronic fine adjustment of the deflected light beam is of a great advantage in a deflector and particularly for a deflector used in a block organized holographic storage system and also in a deflector used in either a sequential holographic storage system or a non-holographic storage system which has a mechanically moving data carrier.